Twilight Bliss
by Flameshield
Summary: Three years. That's how long it has been since paths went their separate ways. At twilight, the hero and princess' paths cross once more.


**Twilight Bliss**

_Zelink_

Three years. That's how long it has been since the final fight, with the threat of Twilight gone, and the link shattered, and friends went about their separate ways. With Hyrule somewhat stable again, the council was pushing the queen to find a husband she could settle with.

It could be with anyone, since there was no kingdom with a prince her age.

Zelda stands on the balcony, hands clasped around the railing and her head hanging. Her mind was clouded, racing with thoughts of the happenings of twilight. It often happened, and many learned to steer away from her when she entered an episode. The longest it has lasted was nearly an hour, just repeating images over and over.

A brisk breeze pushed it's way past her, and succeeded in pulling her from her relapse of memories. She remained in her position, staring down at the Market from the castle's height, it had recently been finished in repairs. The town was more lively then usual, and Zelda wondered what was going on.

Pushing herself up, she walks to the door behind her and enters the castle. Slowly working her way downstairs, she nodded weakly to the maids and guards, often smacking those who slacked with the hilt of her sword. The one thing she struggled with was getting her men back into fighting form, and even went as far as banning them from Telma's Bar, on or off shift.

Once in the main room of the castle's first floor, she stopped to look around. The room remained mostly the same, but her mind often flashed images of when the hero made his climb, when she was within the body of the twilight princess. It was even worse when she entered the throne room, and the knight's notice that she avoided it whenever she could.

Once more she felt lightheaded, and quickly stopped to take some deep breaths. Times like this angered her, but it passed as quickly as it came, and she calmed down. Silently, she retreated to the gardens to get some fresh air, and to try and relax.

The garden she entered was special to her, her father made it for her before he passed away several years before twilight fell, and the gardeners kept it clean and healthy. The castle walls were hidden by the tall plants, it was meant for one to feel like they were free and in nature, the trees high and the grass crisp. There was a small river in there, trickling away into the sewers. Zelda slowly makes her way over to her hammock and settled into it, staring up into the sky.

The sound of a twig snapping jerked Zelda out of her zone out, and she quickly sat up to look around. She was vaguely aware of what time it was, but she was more worried about who was in there. In the shadows of dusk, she makes out a shape hiding in the grass.

"I see you." she said calmly, "I suggest you come out before I make you."

"Someone's on edge." a familiar accented voice replied, and the figure stepped out to reveal someone she hadn't seen since the final battle against Ganondorf.

"Link?" she questioned, watching as he slowly approeched. "What are you doing here?"

"Came by to visit." he said as he stopped before her, "I could always leave if you don't want company."

"No, no, not at all." she said as she clumsily puts a stray hair behind her ear. She knew she was a mess at the moment, but she didn't care. "I was just startled you knew where this place was." She moved a little bit to give Link some room on the hammock to sit down on. He takes the unasked gesture and sat down next to her.

"I spoke with some of the maids, said you came this way and hadn't return." Link said, "Those guards are easy to sneak around, looks like they still need retraining."

"Unless they sneaked down to Telma's and got drunk." Zelda said with a sigh, "No matter how hard I try, they won't listen."

"Doesn't Telma know what they look like unarmored?" Link asked, and she nodded. "And she still can't stop them?"

"I guess."

Silence filled the little garden. After a few minutes, Zelda reached over behind her and grabbed one of 3 musical instruments she carved, and looked it over. It was a flute, complete with the buttons to cover the holes with. Slowly, she placed it on her lips and began to play a quiet tune, fully aware that Link was watching her. After she played for several minutes, Link reached over where she had and grabbed another instrument, an ocarina, and played along with the tune she was playing.

After a while, Zelda lowered her flute to watch Link as he played a while longer. Being with him, she felt her body relax for the first time in a long time. Laying back on the hammock, she stared at the sky again, and a subtle smile crossed her face. She didn't realized that Link had stopped playing until she felt the flute get removed from her hands. Tilting her head, she watched at Link placed the instruments back where they were taken from.

"Play often?" Link asked, as he settled in the hammock.

"Only when I get the chance, but I've had a natural talent to play." she said, looking back up at the sky, "So even with years of not playing, I can play them like it was yesterday."

"It's funny the talents we have and the roles we must fulfill." Link commented. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell as she bordered sleep.

"Mmm." She mumbled.

"So, what are your plans now?" he asked, trying to keep her awake a little longer.

"Getting the army straight and finding a husband suitable for king." she replied.

"Any man suitable for King, like, your average citizen?" Link asked, surprised.

"There's no prince out there that's my age." she commented. "But the damn council still has to pass the person I end up picking."

"They seem to control everything."

"So it seems."

Silence once more fell upon them. Link slowly began to rock the hammock. Zelda's mind began to drift as well, and she wondered if Link missed Midna, but didn't voice it. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up memories. As sleep continued to weigh on her, she was surprised when Link appeared in her vision.

"Ready to fall asleep?" he joked, she knew he knew she was tired, so she just weakly nodded. "It's gonna be a nice night, so why not sleep out here?"

"What, you able to predict the weather now?" she asked, and they both laughed softly.

"Just a little bit, I can tell by the air." Link said. Zelda knew it was because of his time as a wolf. Her own senses were jolted back awake when Link placed his hand on her cheek. "Have you slept out here before?"

"Only a few times." she whispered, "when father was around." she stared into his eyes, her smile coming back, "But, if you say the night will be nice, I think I can stay out here again."

"Good, cause I've already told the maids you'd be staying out here." Link said.

"Sneaky, you'd keep me out here even if I didn't want to." Zelda jeered, but laughter was in her voice.

"Got a problem with that, highness?" Link said right back, and both busted into laughter. When they got control of themselves, Zelda watched Link carefully, wondering what he was up to. She couldn't read his eyes, he hid his plans well. "Man, aren't you ever beautiful." Link whispered when their noses were touching.

"Even though I haven't brushed my hair or bathe in a while?" she asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"What difference does it make?" Link chided, "I herd goats, gather wood, play with children, wear the same clothes day in and out, and only bathe when I land in the river most of the time." Zelda merely smiled.

"None, I guess." she muttered. "Do you have any plans?" she asked, realizing she hadn't asked after he did.

"I was thinking about joining the army..." he said, almost slyly, "But I've had a slight change in those plans."

"Oh? What might that be?" she pushed, wondering what could possible have changed his mind.

Her question was answered when he closed the rest of the gap between their lips, and kissed her softly before he pulled back. Nothing had to be said, she understood what he wanted. She could only smile softly at him. Carefully she returned the kiss. With a smile, he slowly settled in beside her on the hammock, and held her close to him, and before long they both drifted to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Zelda's dreams were not her memories, but peaceful settings upon a paradise only her mind could create, and she wouldn't be alone. Link was in her dreams, and together they played like children would, running and laughing and having a good time. For the first time in a while, she felt at complete peace.

* * *

Random little fic that my mind wanted to write, funny the plot bunny that resides within. Where as i'm tackling a bother/sister relation in two stories i'm working on, i felt it wouldn't hurt to throw in a little romance like thing in a different story.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
